Massaging machines as installed in chairs and other furnishings for massaging parts of the human body resting thereon which utilize massaging wheels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,448; and 4,574,786 and 4,686,967.
The present invention is of the general category of the above identified patent disclosures but features compact and light weight construction with improved massaging action particularly suitable for installation within furnishing having strict space and weight limitations.